Angela Ledore
'Angela Ledore '''is a major character appearing in ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. She is an old friend of Professor Layton. Profile Appearance When Angela was a teenager, she wore a red long sleeved shirt, a white waistcoat, a grey skirt and flat blue shoes. As an adult, she wore a red dress with a beaded necklace, black tights and blue shoes, and her blonde hair was curled at the ends. During the credits, she is seen wearing a white dress with a short, gray jacket. This is presumably what she wore after Miracle Mask. Personality She is descibed as sweet and lively. Many people commented on her zest for life when she was a teenager, Randall in particular. She calmed down quite a bit as an adult, but remained youthful and kind. Plot Early life Angela was born in the town of Steviano. In her childhood, she was good friends with Randall Ascad and Henry Ledore. Randall had shown romantic interest in her from a young age. At an unknown time, her older brother went on an expedition to Akbadai, the same place that Randall would go to, and never returned. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' By her teen years, she had fallen mutually in love with Randall, and constantly fretted over his safety. She had also made friends with the young Hershel Layton, who had recently moved to Steviano. Randall invited her and the professor to his house, where he showed them a treasure he had found, the Mask of Chaos. He had also decrypted the 'cipher' carved into the wall of Yet Destry; translated, it showed directions to the Akbadain ruins, where there was rumoured to be more treasure. He planned to set off to the ruins with the professor, where Angela's brother had disappeared. This upset her greatly, and she made Randall promise that he'd stay safe whilst there. Angela was devastated when she found out Randall had died, and joined Henry in waiting for his return. When the Masked Gentleman appeared in Monte d'Or, she wrote a letter to the professor, asking for his assistance. Angela had already figured out that the Masked Gentleman was Randall, since he was the only person who could have had the mask. By then, she had married Henry, and lived with him at his mansion in Monte d'Or. At some point in the game, she was kidnapped and locked in a guest room at the Waiting For A Friend Inn by Jean Descole, who took her place in order to obtain the mask from Randall. It is unknown whether she and Randall continued their relationship after the game. Images ''Miracle Mask'' sharon.PNG Sharon visited.PNG sharon hey!.PNG oh hi!.PNG File:Friends.jpg layton luke and sharon seeing.PNG Whaat.PNG File:Three_past.jpg Sharon crying.PNG MoM Credits 1.png MoM Credits 3.png MoM Credits 4.png MoM Credits 5.png MoM Credits 6.png MoM Credits 7.png MoM Credits 13.png MoM Credits 14.png MoM Credits 16.png MoM AG025.png MoM AG029.png MoM AG030.png Miscellaneous Images AngelaLedore.png AngelaYoung.png Media Cutscenes de:Angela Ledore Category:Characters Category:Miracle Mask Characters